


Beyond the Door

by anothermiracle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic, Depression, F/M, There are PICTURES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermiracle/pseuds/anothermiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one saw her caving in on herself. Especially not him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Door

"You know, it’s addictive," she says. "It consumes you and eats into you. And after awhile, you just give up and let it."

She grins. “Twisted, isn’t it? Does it disgust you?”

"…Terezi, let me in."

He knocks again.

"Terezi, look. I know I fucked up. There were a million things I shouldn’t have done, and a million thing I should’ve."

His voice cracks.

Beyond the door, her heart breaks once more.


End file.
